The present invention pertains generally to heaters for use in locations where an electrical power source is unavailable.
Personal heaters using chemical heat packs or packets which may be activated on demand are well known. Such packs may be placed in a pocket of a jacket or parka and have been utilized to heat cushions for spectators viewing sporting events. Typically such heat packs are used repeatedly with the heat source reactivated by subjecting the heat pack to heat such as boiling water or an oven.
The present heater utilizes such heat packs to provide a space heater wherein convective air flows are adequate to heat a small habitable area such as a tent, camper, recreational vehicle, etc.,.
The present heater includes a box structure provided with compartments in which is deposited heat packs. Walls of the box structure are apertured to admit an air flow for passage about the heat pack with partitions of the box structure being apertured to assure a convective flow of air ultimately discharged through openings in a closure component. Incoming air is constrained for passage in close proximity to a heat pack and then through the partition apertures for collection within a central chamber of the heater from which heated air passes in a convective manner. The closure of the box structure provides a virtually air tight closure to ensure a desired flow of heated air.
Important objectives of the present space heater include the provision of a box structure providing a convective flow of heated air from a rechargable heat source such as a heat pack or packs removably installed within the box structure; the provision of a space heater having a box structure of conductive material which provides both heating of a space by a convective air flow as well as components providing a radiant heat source; the provision of a space heater having a closure providing a virtually air tight box structure with a convective air flow being routed past heat packs into a central chamber and then discharged to the space being heated .